fcoc_vs_battlesfandomcom-20200215-history
User blog:Lekmos/Tales of nephilim; Very, Very, Very long time ago in the begining
Location: Unknow Time: Not even yet created I was there, why? No one know, i was just there. There has never been being before me and never would be. I has always been there, i has created many worlds before, changed them and destroyed them, if they would be somehow wrong. Well i would have created perfect world, if i want to, but what fun is to create perfect world. Yes, it`s more fun create flaw world and watch it try to grow up to perfection. It`s time to create new story from scratch, shall we begin? (Insert DEL Theme) I begin create new world ('1*') by creating meadow of grass field with flowers, also i created three middle meadow. In this three grows pink shiny fruits. These fruits would grant to their eater ernomous godlike powers, but they has cost. Eater would have very strong stomach pain and pain over his body, which would drive them mad if they could not handle pain. I think it would be somewhat price from attain godlike power ('2*'). Also i created cafe, where i would talk with my created being, who would create many worlds and keep company with me. What being you would ask as reader, yes i meant this being. I snap my fingers and ligth ball appears front of me. I move hand as i mold this being to his form and lastly snap my fingers again to bring him life. Engineer: 'What i am? Where i am and who are you? '''DEL: '''You can call me Deus ex Lekmos or shortly DEL. I am your creator and also this world. I created you to be creator to lower realms ('3*) and their habitants for great plan. Engineer: 'I don`t get all what you saying, but... and what plan? '''DEL: '''Don`t worry plan will revealed when it is rigth time. I will give you now basic information, what you must do. ''I snap my fingers and with that Engineer has filled with basic information how create lower worlds ('4*). I showed how create lover world by creating infinity dimensional multiverse and placed him inside multiverse, that he could see what kind they are. I also told everything about them. Lastly i tested Engineer`s durability by blowing up the test hyperverse. I created Engineer to be ernomous powerfull infinity dimensional being and test has proved it. '' (Insert World without problems theme) Next i give tips for Engineer when he started create new lower worlds. I wathced as he created infinite dimensional hyperverse and begin create living beings inside it. Sometimes i give tips how those should do or what you should do now. I also give one golden rule, what you must follow every time, no matter the cost. 'DEL: '''There is one rule what you must follow every time. '''Engineer: '''What it is? '''DEL: '''Free will. '''Engineer: '''Free will? '''DEL: '''Yes, free will. You must never affect lower dimensioal beings free will directly. '''Engineer: '''Uuh, why? '''DEL: '''Because if you keep your hands all time in the wheel, they will never learn to surpass themselfes. They will always come to cling and beg for your help. They have to learn to help them selves. But you can give them tips or indirect help, which they can themselfes figure out. That how they can learn their mistakes and grow. '''Engineer: '''Hmm, that makes sense. I have to do few changes my second hyperverse. ''I watched as Engineer goes his second created hyperverse and with snap his fingers destroys it. He later told that another infinite dimesnional hyperverse is too much and decided create another one, with only 100 dimensional hyperverse. As time past i watch Engineer modify his both hyperverses and creating more hyper/multiverses which had many dimensions inside of them. I decided it time to prove himself and watch has he really learn from his own mistakes. So, i decide it time to his thesis. '' '''DEL: '''Okey (swallows last pice from fruit) It`s time for you thesis work. Show me could you create something smaller and still interesting. '''Engineer: '''Something smaller? I never...uuh..think...doing smaller multiverse? '''DEL: '''Give a shot. Surpise me! Make something own and original. This will be your own creation. I not gonna shape it later, it will be compelety your own creation. '''Engineer: '(Takes deep breath) Alrigth, here goes! Engineer lifts his both hands and begins create anoher lower world. This time he didn`t create much dimensions to this version. He created only 6 dimensional multiverse and only one being inside it. Hmm, this being howewer is 6 dimensional and looks like it`s embodiment whole created multiverse. 'Engineer: '''Here it is. I shall call this Allverse. This will be my master piece. I will now proceed to give my created being instructions how she can proceed from here. '''DEL: '''This should be fun. What is this new created Allverse and what strories it hold inside it. Find out in next story chapter ''Allverse Chronicles How everything begin. Notes in text '''Note 1*: '''This is reference to outerverse world. Place with no dimensional limitations. '''Note 2*: '''Fruits gives their eater 1-A outerverse level power, if being who eated can handle pain 30 days without losing their sanity. In three there is 30 fruits growing at time. '''Note 3*: '''Lower realms meaning is here hyperverses and multiverses, which can have different set dimensions inside of them. '''Note 4*: '''This note means that DEL gives Engineer knowledge to create concepts and basic principles, what is needed to hyperverse or multiverse to functionate normally. Category:Blog posts Category:Lekmos blog posts